Chocolate Dulce
by Carismai
Summary: A Zoro no le gustan las cosas dulces...


**Avisos y renuncias: **One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda, de forma que yo no pretendo ningún beneficio económico con ellos, sólo entretener ;)(y vaya si espero entretener...¬w¬)

¡Hola, chicas! ^^.

Aquí está la segunda parte XD de la trilogía **_Chocolate Sexy_****.**..: **Chocolate Dulce**, después de **Chocolate Blanco** ;)...y, como podéis observar, es un Zosan (mi pareja favorita de One Piece *_*, la segunda viene el miércolesXD, con **Chocolate Puro**).

Por supuesto, como en la primera, esto, trama, la justita(incluso me atrevería a decir que es un PWP...que ilusión, XD, con los pocos que hago...). La acción se situaría después de Thriller Bark, antes de llegar a Sabaody ;).

Ehem, por supuesto, recomiendo música(a las que no leyerais el anterior, os enseño el enlace: watch?v=zvSupIEOfHg): es "Le bien qui fait mal", de Mozart Opera Rock...y es la que sale para todas las de la trilogía;).

Y, dicho todo esto...

¡Dentro, capi;)!

**CHOCOLATE DULCE**

Sanji, el rubio cocinero de la banda de los Mugiwara, se encontraba animado en la cocina del Thousand Sunny, cocinando, incluso tarareando un poco.

Pero no tenía a un Luffy hambriento gritándole "¡Comida, comida!". De hecho, esa comida ya estaba preparada, lista para servir cuando los otros vinieran de dar una vuelta por el pueblo, en esa isla que habían encontrado antes de que llegaran a Sabaody.

No.

No tenía a nadie que viniera a curiosear.

Sonrió, con aire pícaro, mientras el dulce olor subía.

Chocolate con leche, de la mejor calidad que podía haber encontrado, con varias bomboneras al lado.

No se le olvidaba que pronto sería San Valentín.

Así que estaba preparando una sorpresa.

Para alguien.

-No me gusta el chocolate.

Sanji no tuvo ni que girarse para saber que quien había entrado gruñendo, como si le importara su opinión, era el espadachín de pelo verde Zoro Roronoa, que seguramente había entrado a por una botella de sake y que ahora se le había quedado mirando.

-Vale, me parece muy bien, marimo de mierda, pero no es para ti – replicó el cocinero, sin dignarse a girarse, apartando chocolate para Robin y Nami con toda la mala idea – Es para mis damas.

Jodido desagradecido, pensó mosqueado para sí, llenando las bomboneras, fastidiado por perder la sorpresa. Anda y que le jodan.

Aunque realmente le jodía haber metido así la pata.

Pero bufó al notar que, a pesar de eso, Zoro, en lugar de irse, se apoyaba contra la pared, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Y se dio cuenta de que sí, que había apartado para Nami y para Robin como había pensado en medio del cabreo, pero también había dejado, inconscientemente, bastante para quien realmente había querido en un principio.

Eso lo enfureció. ¿Qué cojones tenía en la cabeza?

-No me gustan las cosas dulces. – dijo de nuevo la voz de Zoro…

-¡Vale, marimo de mierda, ya te he oído la primera vez! – gritó Sanji…y se turbó al notar lo cerca que tenía a Zoro.

De hecho, el marimo, divertido por su cabreo, se había puesto tras él, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

Pero, molesto por eso, en lugar de achantarse, Sanji le quitó la botella de sake, ya casi vacía.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones ha…?! – gritó el peliverde.

Pero Zoro se dio cuenta de que Sanji había vaciado lo que le quedaba de sake en el cazo, junto con el chocolate, sin dejar de batirlos juntos. Luego, todavía mosqueado, le ofreció un poco con la cuchara.

-A ver si le gusta ahora al jodido señorito – masculló el rubio. Luego, al ver que Zoro no se decidía, se enfureció más - ¡Joder, ni que estuviera envenenado ni nada, hostias! ¡Mira, lo pruebo yo primero!

Y se tomó la cucharada, chasqueando la lengua.

Notó de pronto cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas.

Buf…

Seguía estando dulce, y bueno…De hecho, el alcohol no es que lo hiciera desagradable, justo al revés…lo que sí que notaba diferente era ese calor que tenía en la garganta, fuerte pero dulce… .

Y le irritó ver cómo Zoro, al ver eso, no podía reprimir una sonrisita…

…aunque…¿por qué coño el marimo estaba rojo?

No solía verlo así, ni siquiera cuando…

Meneó la cabeza.

¿Qué puta idea tendría en la cabeza?

-¿Te convences ahora, o qué? – masculló el rubio, yendo a limpiarse los labios.

-No sé yo…déjame que lo pruebe… - sonrió el peliverde…

…y antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer nada, Zoro había comenzado a besarle, invadiendo su boca con su fuerte lengua, recorriéndolo, limpiando todo el chocolate que le quedaba y, con eso, haciendo que el rubio le aferrara primero por instinto, pero luego dejándose llevar, deseando en el fondo que no terminara de explorarle, que siguiera encontrando chocolate…

…por eso suspiró con frustración cuando Zoro se separó, ambos mirándose con las mejillas encendidas, con los ojos turbios, notando que sus cuerpos no estaban quedando indiferentes…

…y abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que el marimo, con una sonrisa cómplice, cogía de nuevo más chocolate con la cuchara…

…y se lo ofrecía a él.

-No sé si me convence…quiero probar más… - le sonrió.

-Marimo pervertido… - masculló Sanji, pero con una sonrisa, abriendo suavemente los labios y engullendo la cuchara despacio cuando Zoro se la ofreció.

Entonces, volvieron a besarse, ahora mutuamente, pasándose el chocolate entre ambos, ahora ambos explorando el uno la boca del otro, ambos notando ese fuerte pero dulce calor en la garganta mientras tragaban el delicioso y espeso líquido a la vez que se exploraban, con más énfasis que otras veces…

…aunque, cuando se separaron buscando aire, un poco de chocolate se les escapó, cayendo en la barbilla de Zoro…

…y éste se tensó, pero con más que alegre sorpresa, cuando notó cómo la lengua del rubio le limpiaba el dulce rastro, sin dejar de mirarle, notando cómo el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba…

De pronto, Sanji jadeó, notando que Zoro lo alzaba en brazos, dejándolo encima de la mesa…

…y quedó de piedra al ver que prácticamente le estaba arrancando la camisa.

-¡PERO QUÉ CO…! ¡AAAAH!Ah…

Jadeó, inspirando un poco por el leve calor que todavía guardaba el líquido que le estaba cayendo encima…pero suspiró al notar que Zoro, sin dejar de mirarlo, le había echado parte del cazo de chocolate sobre el pecho…

…y gimió cuando la lengua del marimo, en lugar de sólo limpiarlo, extendía el espeso líquido por su vientre, tomándoselo sólo en parte, haciéndole agarrarse de la mesa cuando comenzó a repartir el chocolate por los contornos de su ombligo, abriéndole los pantalones lo justo para repartir el chocolate sólo por la punta de su miembro…

El rubio jadeó, sin saber si seguir agarrado a la mesa o si aferrar a Zoro mientras éste, sin dejar de repartir y lamer el chocolate, comenzaba a engullir con ese líquido y con sus labios su lengua, haciéndole sentir de alguna forma más calor en el pecho, en el fondo de la garganta, en sus mejillas, en todo, mientras el olor del dulce y del alcohol se extendía entre ambos, impregnándolos cada vez que Zoro, respirando, se tumbaba sobre él, besándolo, repartiendo cada vez más chocolate sobre el cuerpo de Sanji que pronto le manchó a él también e hizo que el rubio comenzara a imitar a Zoro, pronto ambos desnudos sobre la mesa, lamiéndose el uno al otro sin dejar de moverse, de buscarse, en sus durezas, en el calor, en el dulzor…

Finalmente, Sanji se aferró a Zoro, gritando en su clímax con ganas, siendo ahogado por el goloso beso de Zoro, que, con su miembro resbaladizo por el dulce, comenzó a entrar, haciéndolo jadear en su fuerte abrazo,haciéndolo enardecerse de nuevo con el calor del alcohol calentándole desde dentro mientras Zoro comenzaba a moverse, acunándolo, ambos repartiéndose lo poco que quedaba del chocolate hasta que éste se agotó; pero aun así ambos seguían encontrando rastros, resquicios el uno en el otro, por lo que no paraban de lamer, de moverse, de buscarse, de buscar el uno el dulce sabor del chocolate perdido en el otro, por fuera, por dentro, por dentro, por fuera… una, y otra, y otra vez…

…ambos gritaron entonces, aferrándose en un beso pringoso, con sus brazos, con fuerza…

Y comenzaron a recuperar el aire poco a poco, abriendo pesadamente los ojos, con el olor dulzón acunándolos suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa? – murmuró Zoro, entre jadeos, con una leve sonrisa confusa al ver la sonrisa pícara de Sanji.

-Creía…creía que habías dicho que no te gustaban las cosas dulces – le sonrió el rubio.

-Bueno…en esta ocasión…creo que puedo hacer una excepción – replicó el peliverde, besándolo en la frente…

…y ambos rieron, con ganas, antes de besarse de nuevo mientras Zoro, con cuidado, llevaba a Sanji en brazos a la ducha…

¿Tenían que limpiarse, no?

Y sabía que ambos estarían más que encantados de seguir buscando lo que les pudiera quedar de chocolate… .


End file.
